12ozmousefandomcom-20200214-history
New Guy's Warehouse
The New Guy's Warehouse is a large building that is the home of the New Guy, it was first featured in the episode titled "Rooster", where the New Guy captures Skillet and ties him up in the warehouse. The building is bright blue and there are two windows. There is also one large door. The interior of the structure holds a record player, a chandelier and the walls are covered with pictures of Skillet. The warehouse is also seen in the beginning of the episode "Spider", along with "Spider Man Special" which is the alternate version of Spider. In both episodes, Skillet is still tied up and the New Guy is sleeping on a dog-sized bed. Skillet uses his laser eyes to break through the rope that was holding him in the chair. He then jumps out the window and uses his rocket feet to blast off to Mouse's House. In "INVICTUS", Golden Joe, Roostre, Peanut Cop, Skillet, and the New Guy are seen sitting around a fire in the New Guy's Home, Golden Joe complains about where his House at, where is his crib at, where his Children and jack up Wife at right now, Peanut Cop Takes off his hat and says he is a Popsicle, Roostre tells Peanut Cop to stop turning into vegetables and listen to him, Roostre mentions Shark's got that Machine than Roostre mentions that he used it to send Mouse a weapon, however, Golden Joe interrupts but Roostre isn't done talking about his plan and claims that they have a way out of Q109 and where they belong, Peanut Cop responds to "What", Roostre mentions "We Made a string out of Amalockh's hair and the yo out of crushed bowties", which Golden Joe responds to, Roostre mentions "He will figure it out", "He is there on the outside now and he is our only Hope". Later in the special, Five Floating Balls with reflection and Hovervac Lasers to shoot down Golden Joe, Roostre, Peanut Cop and Skillet, Fitz and Buzby come and were too late and he is so sorry for this incident Mouse with his Oringial voice claims Skillet was the best Drummer he ever knew and his beat would Not go on, Buzby after seeing Mouse's Friends the Bee uses his bee, Stringer, knocking Mouse down and say "Power to me, increase my tin, feel the rush", the next scene depicts Golden Joe, Roostre, Peanut Cop and Skillet all have Wind-up keys on their backs, The Rectangular Businessman appears who Bubzy blow up, the Rectangle tells to calm down and breath and beat his wings the Bee complains more the Square gives a new name Failure and give him away home eventually Rectangular Businessman, Buzby and an injured Fitz teleport to Shark's Office Then the screen moves to Golden Joe, Roostre, Peanut Cop, and Skillet are all Alive the New Guy dancing to Princess Cruiser, Roostre hates being the asylum with a dancing New Guy, Golden Joe mentions the Corn Droid saving their lives, Peanut Cop mentions who the and that he is a droid, Roostre tells everyone to "stop Dicking Around this is serious", to save Mouse from the Machine so they can escape Q109 and not shark which Golden Joe complains to Roostre for not telling them 5 Minutes ago and Skillet knows what going to happen if Shark gets Mouse to the Mind-Swapping Chair first, Roostre turns off the music for it to be Circket Code. Appearances: "Rooster", "Spider (episode)", "Spider Man Special", "Spharktasm" (Cameo), "Eighteen" & "INVICTUS". Trivia: * The warehouse makes a small cameo on one of the monitors in Shark's Monitor Room in "Spharktasm". * The warehouse can also be seen being blown up by Shark in the episode "Eighteen". * The outside background of the warehouse is one of the few locations in 12 Oz. Mouse along with the Mountains, Forest, Mouse's Real Home & Buzby's Home in "INVICTUS", that is fully colored, the warehouse is colored blue, there's green grass & a blue sky. Category:Pages needing an Overhaul Category:Locations